This specification relates to mobile devices.
Mobile devices, such as smart phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), and the like, typically include touch screen displays that can display information to a user. Through a touch screen display of a mobile device, a user can provide input to the mobile device, in response to which the mobile device can display information. In several situations, the mobile device simultaneously displays information on and enables users to provide inputs through the touch screen display.
Mobile devices are often sized to fit in a user's palm. Consequently, the size of the touch screen display that a mobile device includes is small relative to, for example, a computer monitor or a television screen. Also, in some situations, there may be limitations on the display characteristics of the touch screen display due to constraints on a number and/or size of components that can be installed in the mobile device. The small size of mobile device touch screen displays makes it difficult to simultaneously display information and receive user inputs.